Way to Realization
by Fleur Flint
Summary: Rukia don't want to feel anything special about her brother, but many of her brother's action tempt her to feel so.
1. Head Bang

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is Tite Kubo's and im writing it for my own wild fantasies

The sun had stepped aside, in her night kimono, she slowly wander through the manor. When she passes through her brother's room, a shiver ran down her spine, that strange feeling keeping her feel weird and confused. She could peep through the _shoji_ door that left a little opening and could see her brother sitting by the table reading. She kept staring intensely at her brother until his voice startled her,

"what are you doing, Rukia?"

She flinched in surprise, how can he feel my presence? I've suppressed my _reiatsu_ so well that even my taichou couldn't feel it. Then she remembered he himself is a captain.

"err..I-I'm sorry, nii-sama, i-i was just p-passing by. I will go back to my room immediately."

"You better be. Goodnight."

"G-goodnight, nii-sama." She bowed.

She walked towards her room which was not far from his. Sighed deeply for stuttering and not able to maintain the image of a noble well. He caught her peeping at him, even staring at him. What will he think of me? Will he be angry? Aish, I couldn't sleep, why has his image keep bothering me?

She turned around, change her direction towards the garden, more like sneaking. She walked to a big sakura tree, inhaled deeply, savoring it all, the never-will-be-forgotten scent that she loves. Just by sitting under it, the feeling of being near him will always be there. The cool night air blows slowly, she put her hands on her arms to keep some warmth, but looks like it fails, she tried to stay still while closing her eyes.

Suddenly, she feels that the smell of sakura blossoms become stronger and it feels just so close to her, and the coldness she felt before has become so warm. Its feels so nice, how could her surroundings change so fast? Where could she be? Of course in Kuchiki's vast garden, where else? She couldn't have been dreaming, could she? She's still awake, isn't she?

"You said you'll be back to your room, explain yourself, Rukia," the sudden deep voice that she clearly recognize made the questions that pops out her head all answered. She flipped her eyes open immediately, knowing what is happening.

"N-nii-sama! i-i- i-I'm really sorry. I-I just couldn't sleep yet, s-so I thought I could just walk a moment here. I'm really sorry to disturb nii-sama here, I remember, nii-sama always do night walks. I'm totally sor-"

"Saying sorry once is enough.."

"I'm sorr—" she closed her mouth, wanting to say another 'sorry'.

She stared at her brother, rather scared. Suddenly she notice he didn't wear his usual coat.

"Eh? You didn't wear your coat today, nii-sama? Didn't you feel cold?" she said with concern, "strange.." she muttered again.

Byakuya looked at her with his usual stoic face, "Don't be so oblivious, Rukia. Its on you." He added impassively.

"On me?" she asked totally confused, "how could—" she stopped when she suddenly realized the coat was really ON her. And that's how she got the answer why the scent of that sakura tree could be so overpowering. In fact, it was her brother's scent. So enchanting yet so…. Aargh, stop it now, Rukia.

"Ah, er, you shouldn't be lending your coat to me, nii-sama. I'm totally fine," she finally said after composing her surprised self, "you'll feel cold. You could get sick…" she was about to give the coat back when suddenly she sneezed.

"Atchoo.." uh oh, she groaned inwardly, embarrassed. Cursing herself for not able to stand the sneeze.

"Is that what you call 'totally fine'?" he said, amused inside, still emotionless outside.

"uh.." she couldn't find her word, "i- atchoo…"

Suddenly she felt her brother hugged her in a very protective embrace. She stiffened at the contact, his firm chest against her delicate body, letting just their kimonos to separate their bodies. She felt completely warm, comfortable, not wanting to let go the peace. The cherry blossom scent was making her intoxicated. It just felt so good, yet so wrong.

"You'll get cold," she heard him whisper in her ear, sending electric shiver on her skin, his breath caressing her ear lobe "are you being stubborn to make me take you back?" his voice as if seducing her.

"N-no, of course not, nii-sama!" she said startled.

"Very well," he said while putting off the hug, "then get back to your room this instance." His voice still as stern as usual as he head back leaving Rukia behind. Rukia felt a slight pinch in her heart of disappointment as her eyeballs followed her brother's footstep.

She felt her heart has skip a beat the second he hugged her. But why should she be? That's not even appropriate to think about. She knew they were not at all related, but still, he's her brother and she is his adopted sister. She sighed. Conflict inside her heart.

"I must have had my head banged this morning…" she thought as she walked lazily to her room.

* * *

><p>Hello! i'm happy that finally i could post this as my first fanfic.. i've written this a while ago, though, but i had problems in fanfiction verification that i couldn't sign in..hehe...im not sure if this will be continued or stay as a one shot (well, its not even worth called a one-shot, only some fluff stuffs, sorry :|), i have no interesting ideas in mind now..and by the way, (another) sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes that makes reading inconvenient, I'd love hear corrections :))<p>

I'd love reviews, or if you would want to suggest any interesting plot or scenes for this pairing for, maybe, upcoming chapters? i look forward to it..thank you XD


	2. Misbehaviours

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo's and I'm writing this for my own pleasure

After a long tiring day of training and practising with her new squad members, Rukia felt so exhausted. After taking a comforting bath, she did look fresh again, but still too weary to eat dinner. She force her feet to drag her to the dining room.

"Good evening, nii-sama," Rukia bowed as she entered dining room and sat across her brother.

"Good evening," her brother's brusque reply echoed through the room.

Both eat in silence. Rukia, who has always been in an exuberant mood, had a pensive look instead and although she tried hard to remain stoic like her brother, her face couldn't hide that there was really something wrong. Byakuya could feel the different type of air floating in the room, somewhat he had some kind of apprehension.

"What is wrong, Rukia?" Byakuya's oh-so-wellknown ruthless gaze stared at her intensely, and Rukia could feel her cheeks burned from the scrutiny of his grey eyes, although she should admit that she had enjoyed her brother's attention immensely.

"Uuh, there is nothing wrong, nii-sama," she answered meekly, although her voice is slightly trembling.

"Oh really?" he gave her a wry smile. The glowing violet orb of Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, her brother's smile seemed sly. "But I smell something fishy," he drawled.

"No..Nothing, really, nii-sama,"

"Very well, " he said still enjoying his breakfast, silent once again, "I suppose you would pour some tea for me, Rukia?" he continued.

"Oh—why, ofcourse, nii-sama,"

She took out her hands, holding the teapot handle firmly before lifting it up and slowly pouring it into her brother's tea cup, her face looked strained, her hands slightly shaking.

"Stop Rukia," came Byakuya's icy voice.

"Eh? Why, nii-sama, I haven't fin—" she stopped talking the second her brother's warm hand held hers. The next thing she knew she was in her brother's lap.

"Stop hurting yourself, Rukia," he was so close his lips millimeters away from her ears, nearly touching it. No wonder his husky whisper sounded loud enough for her. His scent enticing, Rukia felt she could suffocate from it, and one more thing, she found his neck curves very alluring.

"I didn't—" she dazed from the heat surround her, her eyes heavy from tiredness and pain.

Rukia snapped back to reality as soon as she felt his trim fingers slide through her arm, she tingled at the contact, her stomach somersaulting chaotically.

"Is this what you call 'there is nothing wrong', Rukia? " he scowled at her as soon as he found the bruises on her upper arm.

"Oh its nothing—only a small bruise," she tried to reply calmly.

When she felt something smooth and soft and damp suckling the black blue marks, she let out a small cry.

"Why?" he asked after lifting his lips away from the bruises.

"Why?" she asked back in confusion and flushed, "didn't _that_ just hurt me, nii-sama?"

"Didn't you say nothing was wrong with it?" he chided in response.

"Well, but—"

"Yes, I see," he cut her off before she could think of anything, "I should have known better for your lack of communication skills. Oh, if only I knew what you meant earlier, I could correct your wrong phrase, you should have said _'I need you to tend me'_ instead."

"Huh?" she mused before getting the idea her brother had pointed out, then she gasped in surprise, but only to get her head hit at her brother's brawn chest and shoulder, "No! O-Of course that's not what I mean. I—I really didn—"

"Should that agitate you so much, Rukia?" his voice changed to a tender tone and his eyes as if soothing her. She gasped.

"No—I mean I'm sorry for misbehaving," she replied dryly.

"Yes," he answered curtly. A moment of silence, but then he continued, "After you said you're sorry, shouldn't you stop misbehaving by now?"

"But I have, haven't I?" she said in confusion, and then another loud gasp escaped her mouth, "I'm totally sorry for sitting on your lap! I'm really sorry, I really am!" she quickly extricates herself from his arms, standing up in a hurry only to trip herself, preparing to ruin the table…

"Be carefu—"

-CRASH—

"Yes, and I thought you'd stop misbehaving after the sorries you've just said," he said in a sinistic way, looking at the weight above him, "and I suppose you're prepared to say another apology.."

"Sorr—"

"Yes, you should be," he cut her.

"I am, shouldn't I be?" she said.

"For the mean time, it's more important to remove yourself from pressing on me.." he sighed, "and I'm sure you'll say another…"

"Sorry!"

"Yes, sorry," he sighed and continued, "now will you?"

"Yes, yes, of course! Excuse me!" she lifted her weight away from his body, wanting to stay longer instead.

"Well, well, I should have known you wanted to keep sticking on—"

"No!" she stopped him, imagining what he wanted to say.

"No what?" he taunted as he got up from the messy table and scattering pieces of plates.

"No—Nothing," she said, "…and thank you for saving me from getting another bruise and cuts, nii-sama. Did you get hurt, nii-sama?" she asked in concern while reaching for his arm.

"No—" he flinched while facing away, "that's nothing, rest assured."

"Really, nii-sama?" Rukia asked as she came near him and squeeze his arm firmly.

"R-Ruki—" he glared at her.

"Why, nii-sama?" she looked up at him, "Didn't you say that's nothing?"

"Ru—"

"And… shouldn't you say…" she hesitated for a while before continuing, "'_I need you to tend me' _instead of _'that's nothing'_?" she said sheepishly, her face flushed furiously.

"Rukia, I—"

"No!" she cut him again, "you shouldn't say sorry, nii-sama!"

"Neither should you.." he replied, "I'm not even wanting to apologize—"

"But I really was suppose to say sorry.."

"You're misbehaving again," he said primly.

"Why? What agai—" she asked.

"Keeps on saying sorry is misbehaving for nobles."

"Oh well, I'm sorry for that."

"Rather than that, shouldn't you be tending on my cuts?"

"Huh?" her cheeks coloured.

"Didn't you the one who couraged me to say that?"

"Uh, yes." She said, her face nearly turned crimson, "Well then, let me—" she started to follow him.

"No," was his short reply, "I can help myself." He headed to the door.

Rukia stopped, staring her brother in complete turmoil before her eyes shot wide when she heard him,

"But if _you_ really want _me_ to tend your bruises, then you may follow me." He said without turning his head, before heading to his chamber.

* * *

><p>Sooo… how was that? Rukia really likes to say sorry~ I hope Byakuya doesn't get bored hearing all her sorries~ XD<p>

Anyway, don't you want to know what Byakuya wished to say before being cut by Rukia several times? have a guess! XD

Thank you for the previous reviews! I'm yearning for more~! XD

so, reviews, please? :D


	3. He Knows All

Sorry for the long update~ I make it longer this one, I hope it compensates it. :D

here comes the regular **Disclaimer**: Bleach is Tite Kubo's and my fantasy went all wild! XD

* * *

><p>"Renji!" Rukia shouted as soon as she spotted her friend not far away, a bright smile carved on her gleaming face.<p>

The usually amiable Renji replied rather stiffly, "Hey."

"Oh common Renji, don't look all gloomy and blue!" she said, still cheerily, "it's not as if you've lost on battles, do you? Aah… you've been rejected, eh?" she so recklessly teased her now-flushed friend.

"O-Of course not, you silly!" Renji said while ruffling Rukia's smooth hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" she cried, "you make my pretty hair all ruined and bad!" she pouted.

"What pretty thing are you talking about, heh?" his mood started to fire up, "what are you all pretty for? It's not like you're going to go on a date, anyway!" he laughed hard.

Rukia pranced at him and tickled his stomach. "Hey..Hey..Ru…Stop that" Renji started to giggle and tried to avoid Rukia's hand, then suddenly went all stiff.

"Good Morning, Taichou!" he bowed.

Bemused, Rukia turned and saw her adoptive brother, her mirth disappeared and she hastily bowed too, "Good morning, Taichou!"

The captain who was known for his inscrutable expression gave only a guttural sound of approval and a slight nod, "What are you doing here, Abarai?"

"Uh..I.."

"He wanted to give me this document, nii—Taichou!" Rukia voiced herself with a confident expression though trembling inside while lifting her hand a book she brought from home.

Byakuya eyed her sharply. "You don't have to be so impetuous, Rukia." He chastised her.

Rukia shrank from mortification and trepidation. But then she held her head up, "He really—" she continued as she knew there was no turning back now.

"Rukia…enough," Renji whispered, "Taichou—"

"See here, I am most uncomfortable to interrupt this tryst of yours, but I ought to remind you that this IS working hour," his face darken from hidden ire, "Get back this instance."

Renji flushed hotly before leaving with his captain, while Rukia was left bewildered, before then she realized she had to correct him, "There's nothing like that—" but only to find the two of them gone, "..nii-sama.." she finished softly with a dismal expression.

Back in her squad, she passed through her white-haired captain. "Good morning, Rukia-san," Captain Ukitake smiled with a little chuckle, "now now, you're the one who looked all gloomy."

"Taichou! Did you—"

"Oh? so you don't expect me to know?" the captain said with a jovial mood.

"I thought no one was there…"

"How reckless…" Ukitake said, "I know you're trying to defend that chap, that good friend of yours, I see. But don't go all oblivious of that over protective brother of yours."

Rukia looked up trying to find any hint of humour from her captain's face, but in vain.

"I never thought that that brother of yours could get irritated by such simple thing," Ukitake said lightly, "He had never shown even the slightest emotion even in the most difficult situation before. And he got agitated just by that." Ukitake chuckled again, "what an effect you have!"

"Ah Taichou, I don't think—"

"Well, well, never mind that, Rukia-san," he interrupted, "I'm sorry but I'll have these documents send to squad 6, please."

"But taichou!" Rukia wanted to protest.

"it is wise to put aside personal feelings from work, Rukia-san." Ukitake said most calmly.

Rukia had no way to argue but to go.

...

"But Taichou!" Rukia could hear Renji's clamour inside the office and Rukia started to quail as she sensed the hot situation. Renji's _reiatsu_ so strong, but found none of her brother's, she could well guessed her brother managed to keep it really well.

"Why not? I'm just taking Rukia out for a while and I will make sure nothing went wrong! There will be many coming, and some other taichous' as well! I can't see anything wrong with that, Taichou! it's not like we're going on a date, anyway. Of course one day I will ask her to go on a date—"his voice became dreamy. Rukia blushed at that said.

"I will hear no more sound from you, Abarai. And never snide here." came Byakuya's forceful voice. Rukia shuddered slightly at hearing his voice. There was silence afterwards. Rukia knew Renji was tamed by that deadly demand.

Rukia straightened herself up and bravely knocked. "Yes?" came Renji's voice.

"It's me, Rukia. I've come to send this document from Ukitake Taichou to Byakuya Taichou." She said trying to be prim.

"Come in," this was her brother's voice. She stepped in. Rukia could see her brother was still doing some paperwork, she walked to her brother's desk but being stopped, "put it on Abarai's desk and you may go." Rukia felt her heart sank that instant, her brother did not even looked at her and he instructed her as if to shoo her out immediately.

"Taichou, I still have something to ask you," she paused.

"Say it," was his short reply.

"I'm asking why couldn't I go this evening with Renji?"

"Rukia!" Renji got so excited, "You knew?"

Byakuya stiffened and finally looked up with blank expression, "Go if you wish so."

Rukia didn't know how to respond, she was both happy and sad. Happy because she didn't found him over protective and sad because he did not care what she was doing. Before she could say anything suddenly Kyouraku appeared by the door, "Yo Byakuya."

"Very unexpected of you here, Kyouraku," Byakuya answered still as cold as usual, "may I know what this foray is for?"

"Very well, I've come to invite you to our small gathering this evening."

"You needn't came yourself, Kyouraku," he said tartly, "what is it?"

"very sharp indeed," the eighth captain smirked, "Chill, boy. That old grandpa asked me to make sure you came later on."

"Is there anything important? Why couldn't he ask for my presence now?"

"You're asking too much, lad. Just do as said."

"I'm no lad, Kyouraku."

"Whatever," he turned, "See you there, Rukia-chan!" he waved and blinked an eye and go on his way.

"See, Taichou! You should come, then! Now you can look on Rukia yourself if you're that worried about her, right?" Renji said as if it was something normal, while Rukia looked timid.

Byakuya only gave Renji a deadly gaze and Rukia smiled inwardly.

"If you may excuse me, Taichou," Rukia bowed as she retires.

...

Rukia put on a white kimono with cherry blossom design sewn on it, the maids put her hair up in a neat bun with sakura flower as the pin, while her fringe still on place. Byakuya had just come back from his office and decided to go with that uniform.

As they got there, there were many coming already. Ukitake greeted her, "Hello Rukia-san."

"Good evening, Taichou."

"I guess everything has gone well?" her captain queried softly.

"I guess not. We haven't talked anything about this morning's predicament," she confessed dryly.

"Rukia-chan!" Kyouraku's voice heard from across the hall.

"Good evening, Taichou," Rukia bowed politely.

"Ah where's Byakuya?" he asked Rukia.

"Nii-sama's there," she pointed Byakuya near the drinks with Renji.

Kyouraku directly walked there while Rukia chatted with Rangiku and Hinamori.

"Yo Byakuya."

"Where's Yamamoto Soutaichou?" Byakuya asked immediately.

"Aah, I'm so sorry to tell you he has some important things to do so he cancelled it," Kyouraku said lightly and joyfully as if it wasn't something serious.

"Then I have no business here, I've no time for such useless gatherings."

"No no no~ have some sake first. You needn't go so fast."

"Oh Rukia's there!" Renji exclaimed happily but decided to finish his sake first before going to Rukia.

"Yeah you see there," Kyouraku started, "She's not some buxom like Rangiku-san but she's no mundane either." He gave a small smile while Renji smiled widely.

"You got that right, taichou!" Renji laughed happily, "She really is beautiful!" still with wide smile plastered on his features, he went to Rukia.

"Isn't she, Byakuya?" Kyouraku looked at Byakuya with silent pleasure for making him annoyed.

Byakuya kept a placid behavior but his heart was otherwise. "…"

"Don't you want to give any compliment for your pretty sister, Byakuya?"

"There is no need to do so."

"Oh..how cold.." he laughed, "Wah, I think she really had a good time with that lad, he's her good friend afterall.."

Byakuya began to think if Kyouraku wanted to make him hot of jealousy, but he had no right to feel that way, had he?

"Uwah Rukia! Are you all right!" Byakuya heard Renji's voice and he immediately went alarmed.

"Oi oi, Rangiku, you shouldn't gave her too much sake!"

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know she couldn't drink."

"She's red all over!"

"She's so cute!"

"You still have the gut to say that, Renji? Her brother's here, you silly."

"You may hand her to me." Byakuya's deep voice heard.

Renji looked rather disappointed for not able to hold Rukia a little longer and unwillingly hand her to Byakuya's strong hands.

"If you all may excuse us, we're going back now," and he _shunpo-ed_ back to their manor.

Ukitake and Kyouraku looked meaningly at each other and chuckled.

"Possessive ain't he?" Ukitake smiled.

"Who knew," Kyouraku shrugged.

"Continue?" Rangiku said after all the commotion.

"Of course, Rangiku-chaan…" Kyouraku said as he began to shove the sake again.

...

With Rukia still in his hands, he could feel Rukia's warm breath against his chest. He looked at her only to see her snuggling closer, clutching on his haori not wanting to let go. He sigh as he stroked her delicate cheek.

"I wish never to hand you to anyone," He whispered.

Suddenly Rukia's eyes flew open, confused at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"Where could you be?" he said still holding her. She looked surprised and directly jumped down.

"n-nii-sama?"

"…"

"Ah about this morning!" she suddenly said something out of current topic, "Renji and I… it's nothing like that!"

"You don't have to explain that."

"But you said something about we—"

"Why? Shouldn't I?" he cut her, "at least it looked like it."

_So why if we looked like that..its like you're jealous. _She thought, "But we're not!"

"You don't have to keep convincing me about that, really."

"But I will stay restless if I couldn't convince you."

He sighed and looked into her eyes tenderly.

"Well, I only want to tell you the truth," she murmured.

"Don't you want to say another truth about what happened this morning?" he asked.

"Nii-sama, you knew?"

"Don't speak nonsense. Do you think I've been credulous and oblivious of anything you're doing, Rukia?" he said rather hotly, "Ah, and should I taken a look on the 'documents' Renji gave you this morning, I would have known all the truth, is it not?"

Rukia turned crimson immediately, "You knew that too?"

"Why not? Such obvious thing."

"Actually, nii-sama, you looked so upset this morning. I never known you would be upset for such things."

"You would be sad if I'm not," he said matter-of-factly, "you would think I didn't care, am I right?" _and you know I do care._ he continued it unsaid.

Her eyes widen, how could he knew what she was thinking?

"I know even the tiny bits of your being, Rukia."

Rukia looked at her brother walking away, aghast. He really knows all and that thought panicked her.

* * *

><p>So..how is that? I hope it's not boring? (or is it?)<br>anyway, anybody knows what 'document' Rukia is holding? X)  
>Reviews, please? :D<p> 


End file.
